Steven "Steve" Rogers
|Image = |informazione1 = Steven Grant Rogers |informazione2 = Captain America |informazione3 = Steve, Stebe, Cap, Winghead, Capsicle, Sentinella della Libertà, Spangled Avenger, Nomad, Weapon I, Blondie, The Lord of Frozen Ice, Granny, Super Soldier, Scarlet Husband,Bro (vedi sezione in fondo). |informazione4 = Ian Rogers (nonno materno, deceduto), Joseph Rogers (padre, deceduto), Sarah Rogers (madre, deceduta), Wanda Maximoff (moglie), Pietro Maximoff (cognato), Max Eisenhardt (suocero), Thomas Rogers (figlio, scomparso), William Rogers (figlio, scomparso), Thomas Shepherd (figlio animico), William Kaplan (figlio animico), Ian Rogers (figlio adottivo) |informazione5 = Avengers, Secret Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. |informazione6 = Helicarrier, Avengers Mansion, Stark Tower, 569 Leaman Place, Brooklyn Heights (NYC). |informazione7 = Legale buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposato |informazione11 = Avventuriero, soldato. |informazione12 = Diploma, frequentazione dell'Accademia di Belle Arti, addestramento militare. |informazione13 = Mutato |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Manhattan, New York |informazione16 = 4 Luglio 1920 |informazione17 = Cancro |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.96 m |informazione20 = 102 kg |informazione21 = Azzurri |informazione22 = Biondi |informazione23 = Mutato dal Siero del Supersoldato.}} "Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: the requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world — No, you move." Storia Morirò prima di finirla. Origini "Courage, Honor, Loyalty, Sacrifice. You're braver than you think." Filtro seppia. Seconda Guerra Mondiale "Honestly? I just want to sleep." Supersiero, Teschio Rosso, Bucky, Howling Commandos, Peggy, l'invenzione del freezer, I have a date. Avengers Assemble Every team needs a Captain. Avengers Assemble. Cose "I understood that reference" Cose brutte. Poteri e abilità Poteri: *Super soldier Serum Abilità: *Qui mi divertirò Debolezze: *Le ciambelle al sesamo. Attrezzatura Armi: *SCUDO. Equipaggiamento: *Star Spangled Suit. Altro I Soprannomi di Spiderman Relativi per lo più a Stephanie Rogers, ma valgono per tutti i Capitan America di ogni universo possibile. *Mamma. *General Mom. *Capitan Terrore. *Capitan Svizzera. *Capitan Liechtenstein. *Capitan Coscienza. *Capitan Sventura. *Capitan Commando. *Capitan Morale. *Capitan Appropriatezza. *Capitan Assedio. *Capitan Cliché . *Capitan Meraviglia Nazionale. *Capitan Innocenza. *Capitan Angoscia. *Capitan Tavolozza. *Capitan Morte. *Capitan Marshmellow. *Capitan Disagio. *Capitan Tristezza. *Capitan Inadeguatezza. *Capitan Sogno Erotico. *Capitan Pumbaa. *Sergente Rubber. *Fantagenitore. Altri Universi Earth 10812: è una donna e si chiama Stephanie Rogers, sposata (da poco) a Tony Stark e madre di Peter Stark. Continua ad andare in giro in rosso-bianco-blu e a non accettare il suo destino di pinup e sex symbol adolescenziale più o meno di tutti. Earth 12108: E' Steve Rogers, sposato a Natasha "Toni" Stark, padre di Patricia "Trix" Stark. E' l'unico 0 sulla scala Kinsey di tutto quell'universo e non se ne capacita pienamente. Le sue donne lo rimbecilliscono. Earth 88108: Non ne ho idea. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1, includendo gli atteggiamenti ambigui con Tony Stark. *Team Botte. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un labrador *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe un Tully:Family, Duty, Honor. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame '''(secondo Thor. Lui continua a considerarsi un Imbecille). *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una '''Cotoletta. *Fuma, saltuariamente, la pipa. Il che aumenta il suo grado di vecchiezza interiore. *Per abitudine continua ad utilizzare ogni tanto un lessico particolarmente antiquato, di quelli che si ripescano solo nei film d'anteguerra appunto. Quando glielo fanno notare la cosa lo mette in estremo imbarazzo. Sempre per abitudine (militare in questo caso), malgrado si contenga il più delle volte, è in grado di tirare giù una sequela d'insulti che potrebbero far arrossire un camionista del Texas e tutte le sue generazioni successive. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Avengers Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Secret Avengers Categoria:Uncanny Avengers Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D.